


Dark Knight at the Opera

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink Discovery, M/M, Operas, Smut, listen as you read along, no really, opera kink, you might get one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Jason Todd f#&@ing LOVES Opera.





	Dark Knight at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is [hopefully] fun to read without music -just ignore the timemarks put in for those reading along to check music placement with if they WISH.
> 
> If you wanted to enhance the experience and pair this with its intended aria I suggest pulling up ‘Carmen-Habanera’ [Youtube, Spotify] on a separate window or tab and letting it play as you read.  
> The song is Lamour est un oiseau rebelle (love is a rebellious bird), but Carmen-Habanera should get you there. -you might already know it whether you realize it or not- 
> 
> There will be a note in the fiction of when it should start and end approximately. Timing might be a bit off depending on your speed of reading, but don’t put too much importance on that, I just tried to pair it up as best I could, which presented a fun challenge.  
> Please enjoy… a DARK KNIGHT AT THE OPERA!

 

 

 

Jason Todd fucking **LOVES** Opera.

He really does, no joke.

Sure, he never used to. It used to all sound like a bunch of wailing that only pretentious people pretended to like, even though they couldn’t care less either. He used to feel that way, until _Nightwing_ opened his eyes to its possibilities.

True, Dick Grayson hadn't been trying to. Dick had no great love of Opera himself. It was fortuitous timing and unconventional sex that led to it all...

Dick being a bit of an exhibitionist, he liked finding new places for them to debauch. Public sex made him hot and bothered, and when he found out one night during patrol that Gotham's opera house had a stained glass skylight... Jason hadn't been able to resist his call to meet him there to catch the third act of an opera he couldn't even pronounce the name of, much less the score.

The thought of the two of them getting their rocks off over the heads of Gotham snobbiest elite had him raring to go enough to not be too put off by the music starting up that could be heard through the roof.

**.00 Start Aria**

Dick had shamelessly pulled off his costume already, moving out of the shadows upon Jason’s arrival to show himself naked in the night save for his mask, gloves, and boots. As he knelt down right next to the stained glass skylight and the soprano started her shrill melody below, his hands on the colorful glass and glorious ass up in the air, all coherent thought shorted out in Jason’s brain.

Jason quickly got behind him, breaking out his lube-tube and slathering his fingers and Dick’s asshole, spreading it around a bit. **:30** Dick’s breathing started to hitch from the promising flutter it made in his loins, his cock already stiff. The music was soft and fluffy, airy. It was funny to think of the contrasting purity in terms to what they were about to do. **:42** Jason started working a slicked up finger into that puckered hole once Dick was relaxed and comfortable enough. He was already so excited, moaning like he was purring as Jason worked him out in the open night.

 **:49** Jason sunk a couple fingers into Dick easily, enjoying the way his soft moan lifted with the shrill soprano singing sweetly, breathlessly. Beneath them the music tapered back down a bit with the chorus coming in. He slowed his arms thrusting a bit, not intentionally meaning to do so for the music’s sake. Jason merely needed to work his fingers inside of Dick more, adding a second one and stretching and curling inside of him.

 **1:08** Dick gasped and at the moment the music lifted and the sound of it was so scandalously in sync that Jason wiggled in a third finger as a reward for it, reaching back his own hand to pull out his own stiff cock. Usually he could take a bit of time and care, but he tended to stick to quickies when out in the open with Dick like this, not as keen on getting caught as the exhibitionist beneath him.

 **1:22** Jason was crueler with three fingers than he had been prior, grinding them in deep against the prostate, Dick’s whine mimicking the singer’s shrill pitch, then lifting over the mellowing music that reached them in the night as it sank into a softer range.

 **1:41** Jason couldn't wait any longer, lining them up and giving a final twist as he pulled his fingers out that had Dick seeing stars. **1:46** He shoved in, Dick's back bowing fiercely and his head thrown back in a moan that Jason never even heard as the chorus of the opera blared once more in answer of the soprano.

Jason held as still as he could while planted inside of Dick’s body, letting the man adjust more.

 **1:54** The chorus blared through the roof when Jason first thrust back in, the vibrations of the noise felt through the roof and running through them both for a moment, most prominently felt where they were joined, and Jason let out a low groan of pleasure himself as he started working his hips in a firm steady pace. **2:05** The lead singer’s voice reached them next joining in the chorus and overtaking them in a thrilling high note.

As the soprano reeled in another language Jason could barely even see straight, chills raking his body. Dick seemed to pick up on how effected Jason was, twisting around to offer his lips to the younger man. The softness of it helping Jason to calm himself so he would last longer. **2:18** The music calmed for a moment, and Jason did too, but he was so turned on he doubted he would last long, his body still covered with goosebumps and every touch amplified. He took Dick in shallow thrusts. Their moans fading in and out of Jason’s hearing as the music rose and fell and it was almost a game to push harder, to try to make Dick’s moaning even out louder than the professionals’. Dick bit at his lips playfully and Jason growled against him, digging his hands into those powerful hips of the slightly older man. He wanted so badly to hear Dick screaming out even louder than the singer below.  

Picking up the pace again, steadily, Jason pushed for just that and Dick had to break off the kiss, sinking down to his elbows on the edge of the glass ceiling.

 **2:50** Jason tore off his jacket, unable to stand the heat any longer on top of his own rising body heat. The air was fine, but the breeze was another sensation that made him shiver in pleasure and satisfaction. Everything mixing together so well that he didn’t know for certain if his whole body was thrumming in pleasure because of the tight heat of Dick, the open air around them, or the taboo sex itself overhead of the opera performance. He was sure all of it played a hand, but it was impossible to tell how much in each respect had him this worked up.

He forced himself to focus himself, still needing to get Dick off before he could finish. And God, he felt too close already.  

Jason knew he had his work cut out for him as the vocals of the soprano lifted and fell once more around the chorus below them, **3:20** vibrating through them both once more and Dick cursed softly under his breath. It was a bad habit he was no doubt picking up from Jason.

It only egged Jason on further to rise to the challenge. **3:31** A booming response from the chorus thrilled through them right on its heels. He tightened his grip on Dick’s hips and worked him just the way he loved it, hard and sharp thrusts as fast as Jason could move right against his prostate. The soprano’s voice began dropping, 3:40 Dick’s moans rising in contrast and filling the gap that had been left in the night, the slaps of their bodies against each other far more audible and going right to Jason’s cock, already so close.

 **3:45** Dick reached down to grip himself, jerking himself to reach his own nearing release. The action was so filthy compared to the angelic harmony of the opera below. The noises Dick was making both vocally and as his hand worked his precum-slicked cock beneath Jason were downright obscene and wonderful and Jason panted and grunted as he neared his finish.

 **4:06** As the singer started wailing louder once more Jason drove Dick relentlessly, pushing the other man to do so as well and thrilling with the sound of the two voices mixing so sinfully. He was going to lose it.

The soprano managed to beat out Dick’s debauched cry at the crest of her solo, **4:19** her voice vibrating through them both and through the glass and Jason watched as Dick again snapped into a sharp arch as he came on the roof. His moan carried and lasted just a little longer than the note the professional held so Jason heard it at the end as she tapered off and he couldn't hold back any longer, coming hard enough to cry out loud himself on the final note of the aria. **4:26 end**

Dick shivered pleasurably beneath him from the roar Jason had given in the moment. From inside the opera house they could hear the boisterous applause of the social elite and for a moment it almost felt like it could have been for them.

They both barely managed to roll off to the side of the stained stain glass after collapsing.

Ever since that night they had both become regular patrons of Gotham Opera House… in their own way.

Jason had damn near _insisted_ , finding it to be not a fluke, but a full-on kink. He couldn't get enough of Opera now. God, he _freaking_ _loved_ it.

He was antsy and impatient when Dick finally join him on the rooftop. “You're late!” Jason snapped, the first act of Lucia di Lammermoor just started up!”

The smile Dick flashed in return was devilishly eager, the older man practically running across the roof towards him. “Don't you worry, Little Wing. I'd never skip out on a night at the Opera with you!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews appreciated, thank you.


End file.
